lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Redfern
Ash is described as looking like a very lazy cat. He has ash-blond colored hair and eyes that change color depending on his mood. This is a trait he inherited from his ancestor Maya, the first lamia vampire. Ash is a reoccurring character and he makes an appearance in several Night World books including: ''Secret Vampire'','' ''Daughters of Darkness, Dark Angel, and Soulmate. ''He will also appear in the upcoming novel and conclusion to the series ''Strange Fate. Secret Vampire In Secret Vampire, ''Ash Redfern is introduced as a sneaky bad-boy. He first appears in Poppy North's dream while she is being turned into a vampire. Ash is wearing a mask and Poppy initially mistakes him four her soulmate, James Rasmussen. James is Ash's cousin and also Poppy's soulmate. In the dream he tells Poppy that 'Bad magic happens" and then disappears. When Ash unexpectedly shows up at James' apartment he encounters Poppy. Ash knows that James turned Poppy into a vampire and convinces her to abandon James. He tells Poppy that if she stays with his cousin the Night People will hunt them down and kill them for breaking Night World law. Poppy, not wanting to hurt James, goes with Ash to Las Vegas. In Vegas, Ash takes Poppy to his cross-kin witch family Thea and Blaise Harman. Poppy feeds on Thea, who remains oblivious to the fact that Poppy is an illegal vampire. Blaise however is suspicious and tells Ash about the Solstice party at Thierry Descouedres's house. Ash says no to the party knowing Thierry would dispose of Poppy. Instead he takes Poppy to the Volcano Hotel'' where he tries to put the moves on her. Poppy, disgusted, tells Ash of the Soulmate Principle and how she will always love James and no one else. Ash recognizing defeat, decides to take her to Thierry's party to turn her in. Before he can do so, he is ambushed by James and Poppy's brother, Phil. James forgives Ash and tells him "Someday you'll fall in love with someone, and it's going to hurt." Ash laughs and goes back to the party, promising to never tell about the Night World about James and Poppy. Daughters of Darkness In Daughters of Darkness ''Ash is first seen chatting with Quinn. Quinn tells Ash that his sisters Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade have run away from home. It is Ash's responsibility to persuade them to go back home. Ash decides to make a tab of all the people his sisters have met to see how well they are managing to keep their Night World secrets. Ash's first stop is Mary-Lynnette Carter's house and he questions her step-mother about the strange girls living next door. Mary-Lynnette then questions Ash in return. Not wanting her to get suspicious, Ash tries to flirt and dazzle Mary-Lynnette. He tickles her under her chin but the skin-to-skin contact shocks them both with power of the soulmate principle. Confused by what she experienced, Mary-Lynnette kicks Ash in the shin. He leaves the house planning to never see her again. Ash's wishes don't come true and he bumps into Mary-Lynnette again while she's out star-watching. This encounter is not as high charged as the one earlier and Ash allows her to shows him the sky through her binoculars. He pays attention but doesn't seem to mind being bossed around by Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynette is amazed by Ash's ability to see the stars and shines a flashlight in his eyes. He leaves her and goes to spy on his sisters. Mary-Lynnette and her brother Mark, now knowing about the Night World and its laws, perform a kinship ceremony with Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade. Together they try to figure out who killed the girl's Aunt Opal. Ash breaks into the house tells them he knows that they told the Carters about the Night World. He tells them he didn't kill Aunt Opal and that he doesn't know who did. Suddenly a goat is thrown onto the front porch. The goat has been staked over and over with tiny pieces of wood and in the goats mouth is a black iris. They think it represents the Black Iris Club, a vampire club that welcomes various members from the Night World. Ash also belongs to this club. The next morning the sisters, Ash, and the Carters go into town to ask the local gas station employee, Jeremy Lovett if he saw anything suspicious. Marry-Lynnette, who had been friends with Jeremy since childhood, figures out that he is a werewolf. Ash becomes jealous and verbally abuses Jeremy because in the Night World, werewolves are considered low class citizens. This makes Mary-Lynnette angry and she pulls Ash behind the gas station and tells him that she is embarrassed that Ash can say such prejudiced things. Ash feels bad and realizes that he cares what she thinks about him. He stops making unkind werewolf jokes. Ash and the sisters realize that they need to hunt so they go and Mary-Lynnette and Mark play "List the Suspects" to determine if they have a lead on who killed Aunt Opal. Ash and the sisters return and Mary-Lynnette decides to clear her mind by going star watching. Ash joins her and Mary-Lynnette leads them to a discrete place. There Ash asks her if they can stop fighting and admits he loves Mary-Lynnette. Mary-Lynnette is in denial until she kisses him and asks to be made into a vampire. They do the first exchange of blood and head back to Aunt Opal's but they are cut off. Mary-Lynnette's station wagon suddenly starts smoking so she and Ash decide to walk back. Ash is hit in the head with a club made of wood and is knocked out. Mary-Lynnette is tied up by Jeremy who reveals that he was the one who killed Aunt Opal. Mary-Lynnette gets free and kills Jeremy with a silver knife. She checks Ash and they both go back to the house. Quinn returns and Ash covers for the whole thing saying his aunt betrayed Night World Law so he staked her before bragging that he found a rouge werewolf and killed him too. Ash compliments his sister's hunting ability and boasts that Rowan, Kestrel, and Jade had only run away because they wanted to learn to hunt. Since Ash is head of the family on the west coast he decrees that the sisters can stay there as long as they like. Quinn accepts this story and leaves. But there's still Mary-Lynnette. She says she's not as ready as she thought she was to become a vampire. Ash also realizes that his past is too dark for him to be with Mary-Lynnette. He leaves telling her that he will make up for all of his faults before he returns the following year. ''Dark Angel Ash is seen in this story when a lost witch named Gillian Lennox wanders into the Black Iris club. The goons of the Night World there are about to kill Gillian because they don't believe her story about being a daughter of Hellewise. Ash grabs her from behind and leads her out of the club and tells her to not come back. If she does the Night People will kill her. When Gillian asks Ash why he doesn't kill her he mournfully tells her about meeting a human girl the previous summer. Gillian obeys Ash and goes back to her car. Soulmate In Soulmate ''Ash is seen at the Circle Daybreak meeting at Thierry Descoudres's house. He is the only one there without a soulmate. Later in the evening, Hannah Snow, Thierry's soulmate, asks about Ash's soulmate. He explains that he left her in Oregon because he had faults to make up for and then tells Hannah that she reminds him of Mary-Lynnette. ''Strange Fate According to the short-stories on L.J. Smith's website, during ''Strange Fate ''the Apocalypse has been delayed. Ash is desperate to save Mary-Lynnette from the bombs in Harvard, where Mary-Lynnette is currently studying. Ash asks Thierry Descoudres if he can use one of his helicopters to get to Mary-Lynnette fast. Thierry tells him he must ask Sarah Strange because he had loaned his helicopter to her so she could fly her family to a safe house. Ash begs Sarah for the helicopter and Sarah asks Ash to tell her about Mary-Lynnette. Ash tells Sarah about Mary-Lynnette's personality. After Ash is done Sarah asks Ash to tell her what Mary-Lynnette looks like. Ash then tells her about Mary-Lynette's beauty. Sarah lets him have the helicopter because when she asked about Mary-Lynnette, Ash talked about her personality before her beauty. Ash sets out for Harvard in the helicopter with many backups. They find Mary-Lynnette with another girl and the soulmates are reunited. It has been said that seven favorite Night World soulmates come together to fight the Apocalypse, but it is unknown who those couples are and how Ash and Mary-Lynette help in the final story. Category:Characters: Night World Category:Characters: Secret Vampire Category:Characters: Daughters of Darkness Category:Night World: Vampires (Lamia)